Ambiguous
by Chocochino11
Summary: The team has a new problem with an elusive metahuman running around the west coast interfering with justice league business. Skilled and powerful, though blind, she certainly makes an impression on them. But is she good, or evil?
1. Good

**Hey peoplez… so this is my first young justice fanfic and I'm still getting a feel for the characters, so I apologize for any OOC-ness… also, I've got about 5 chapters of this fic typed up already, just going through editing, so updates should be pretty regular…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I do own a ticket to Michigan Adventure for tomorrow- Yippee!…**

Ambiguous

Chapter 1

Kid Flash held his side, struggling to get up from the concrete floor.

Vaguely, he saw Robin fly through the air. The younger boy hit a wall hard and landed near Artemis, who wasn't moving much at all. Kid looked around, trying to find Miss Martian and Aqualad in the mass of rubble and dust that used to be an office building. Superboy wasn't hard to spot, rushing at the black-clad henchman who had thrown Robin. He grabbed the man and slammed him into the ground, then turned to deflect a punch from another man.

The fight wasn't supposed to be difficult, and honestly, the henchmen were pretty easy to take down. The problem was when they got back up again. And again. And again!

There was also the matter of those pesky grenades that were hidden and blowing up randomly. That's what had gotten Kid.

The speedster inched forward, getting a better look at the scene. He ignored the pain beneath his ribcage and attempted to contact Megan via mind-phone. (He couldn't risk speaking into his comm piece and alerting the henchmen to his presence.) There was no response from her, or anyone else, though they had all been linked when the battle started.

His hyper-healing was already kicking in, so he moved a bit faster, making his way to his fallen teammates. The seemingly invulnerable bad guys were distracted by Superboy. They didn't notice Kid drag Robin and Artemis behind a nearby column.

As Kid turned around to help Supey, another grenade exploded. He held up an arm to shield his face from flying debris, and then sprinted off.

Kid sent a swift kick to one man's head, knocking him over. Snapping around, he punched another one, only to feel something wrap around his neck; the first guy was up already.

The red head was pulled backward at an alarming rate, and even as he flipped the man over his shoulder a third one slugged him in the face, grabbed his neck and pinned him to the floor. The man's grip quickly tightened so that Kid couldn't breathe, and the boy just as quickly decided that these guys were definitely_ not_ normal humans.

As he squirmed, trying to free himself, he caught a glimpse of Superboy. The clone was getting increasingly frustrated with his indestructible opponents.

Still no sign of Aqualad or Miss M.

_Where the heck are they? _Kid thought, as black spots clouded his vision.

He was answered with a loud _crash_ as one of Superboy's attackers was tossed through a wall. But it wasn't Superboy who'd thrown the guy.

Kid Flash was just going unconscious when a small form ran over. He couldn't really make out most of what happened next. H=owever, he was almost positive the form never touched the man strangling him. Yet, the man was suddenly lifted in the air, his hands releasing Kid's throat, and the next moment flying straight into his own teammates.

The speedster would have thanked Megan for finally showing up, except the person in the center of the room was a little too short, skinny and not-green to be the alien. The girl wore jeans and a ruffled blue shirt. Her left arm was outstretched, guiding the man's flightpath, and she looked pretty relaxed, almost like she was having fun.

The fallen bad guys were just starting to get to their feet when the man came flying around again. Standing up himself, Kid realized this was looking somewhat amusingly like bowling. He swore he heard the girl laugh and say, "Strike!" after the third run-through with her human bowling ball.

When he saw a stray baddie sneaking up behind the girl, Kid rushed forward and grabbed him, deposited him in the path of the oncoming fourth run, and came to a stop right next to the mystery girl. She didn't seem to notice.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Are you from the League?"

He hadn't called for back-up (that generally being Aqualad's choice), and this girl wasn't exactly wearing a costume, or a mask for that matter. She turned and dropped her game at Kid's questions, but her dull blue eyes didn't focus on him. They didn't focus on anything. She smirked.

"That's funny; you think I work for the Justice League. Now wouldn't that be something! Tell me, who are you?"

Kid frowned. He didn't get to answer her because the henchmen were getting back up. _Again._

"Oh, don't you stay down? Pins aren't supposed to move!" The girl said, exasperated. She raised both her hands to them, this time looking tenser as she lifted the whole group into the air. She brought her hands together and the men were crushed into a giant clump.

"If I put them down, will you find some rope or something and tie them up?" The girl asked Kid coarsely. He nodded and sped off, returning a second later with a long, broken cable.

"Alright, set 'em down." He told her. She did so, and in a flash Kid wrapped up the villains with the cable. "So you never answered my question, who are you?"

"Well, I asked you second," she countered, still staring at the space just beside Kid. He almost thought she was blind, but instantly ruled that out. No way could a blind girl have done what she did. Right?

He gave up on getting her name, in any case. "Ok, so if you're not with the League, why are you here?"

"Because," she said simply, "you were losing."

"Hey!" Superboy called. "Get over here."

The clone was struggling with something in a large pile of rocks. Kid rushed over and gulped; it was Robin. The Boy Wonder was conscious, but his face was contorted with pain. One of those grenades must have gone off over here after Kid had pulled Robin and Artemis to what he'd assumed was safety.

Speaking of which, what happened to Artemis? Why did people keep randomly appearing and disappearing?

Robin was pinned between the ground and two rather large slabs of concrete. It was those slabs that were giving Superboy trouble; if he moved one, the other would fall, and he couldn't hold both back and pull Robin out by himself. He had Kid do that last part.

The younger teen was set carefully on the floor. He was bleeding heavily from a gash on his right side. Superboy pressed his hands against the wound, to staunch the flow of blood.

"He needs an ambulance. Now."

"I can fix him, you know." The two uninjured heroes looked up to see the girl leaning against the rock pile, arms crossed.

"How-" Kid started.

"Just move." She stepped forward and shoved him out of the way.

YJYJ

Robin was in pain. His shoulders felt bruised, the right side of his chest was on fire, and a bone in his leg was definitely broken. Of course, he'd had worse, but that still didn't make it hurt less.

He blinked blearily and noticed there were no longer giant rocks above him. Funny, he couldn't remember moving after they fell on him.

To his left was a blurry form of red and yellow. _KF._ And on the right was a big blurry form of black. _Superboy? _He was pretty sure.

He heard some mumbling that was probably words, and then KF was replaced with a new person. One Robin didn't recognize.

Seeing a bit clearer now, he could make out light skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes. He could almost see the girl perfectly when a burning pain, worse than before, shot through his injured torso, forcing him to screw his eyes shut. Distantly he heard someone yell in a voice that sounded decidedly like his own.

Something was pressing hard on his chest wound. He tried to move away, but was prevented from doing so by something else on his left shoulder. The pain lasted for a few seconds, and then began to fade.

He now felt his side closing up, the gash healing itself nicely. This was followed by more pain as someone snapped his leg bone back into place, and the full healing of that as well.

"Ta-da!" The girl said, and Robin opened his eyes.

Besides some aching in his shoulders and head, he was fine. He sat up, the pressure having been lifted from his chest, then proceeded to get on his feet. He wasn't unsteady, but KF put a hand on his shoulder anyway.

"You ok, dude?" The speedster asked carefully.

"He's fine," the girl said. "Just go find the rest of your team."

KF hesitated, then ran off after Superboy. Robin turned to look at the girl, who was standing there, looking bored, and staring just past Robin's shoulder.

"So, um, thanks," he said. "I'm Robin."

The girl thought for a second then said, "Ella. There's 6 people on your team, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Ella pointed at the pile of rocks she'd been leaning on. "One of them is behind this."

Robin ran around it and found Artemis on the floor, holding her head. He helped her up and they went back to Ella, who healed the archer by putting one hand on Artemis's temple and one on her heart, then rolling her own eyes back for a few seconds.

Soon KF and Superboy returned with Aqualad and Miss Martian, both of whom had been stuck in the caved-in office basement for a while. They looked dusty and a bit cut up, but nothing serious, or requiring Ella's attention.

"Well, I'm outta here," she said, and she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kid Flash sped over to her.

"What do you want?"

"Well, first; to keep you from running into that column."

"I'm not gonna run into it. Its 4 feet in front of me, slightly to the left. Lay off man. I'm blind, not stupid."

"I never said you-"

"Ah, forget it. Bye everybody!" She yelled. And before KF could react she closed her eyes and vanished.

**Please review! (Flames accepted, but if you didn't like it, please tell me why.) =D**


	2. Sister

**Yay, chapter 2!... I expected editing to take longer than than this, but it didn't so… Yay! Chapter 2! I expect ch. 3 to be up soon, plus I'm almost done writing ch. 6!**

**Blah blah… I don't own YJ… blah blah blah…**

Ambiguous

Chapter 2

As Richard Grayson walked into school, he favored his right leg. There was nothing wrong with his left one, it wasn't broken or anything. But it was supposed to be.

When he'd returned to Wayne Manor last night, only 40 minutes after being crushed under slabs of concrete, he'd gone to the gym and trained for two hours straight. He managed everything perfectly, as usual. He had nothing to show from the fight earlier except a long white scar on his torso.

He passed Artemis in the hallway and pointedly ignored her, though he did glance at her forehead. No gash, no scab. Just a faint white line.

Dick moved on to his locker. He spun the combination and put his backpack inside. As he pulled out his math and science books he heard a loud rattling nearby. Turning, he saw someone new 3 lockers down. The girl wore a white sundress and sandals, and her blonde-streaked brown hair fell just above her shoulders. She was repeatedly trying, and failing, to get her locker open.

"Come on," she was saying. "Please, I'm begging you. Open just this once and I promise I will love you forever."

Dick stifled a laugh at the girl groveling to an inanimate object. She jumped when she saw him standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't mind me, talking to a locker." Dick didn't say anything. He was too busy staring at her.

She looked almost exactly like Ella.

The girl the team had spent nearly an hour tracking the night before. The search was useless; all traces of her had vanished the second she did. And here she (or a very near clone of her) was, in Dick's school, though it seemed she could see fine now since her bright blue eyes were giving Dick a funny look.

"Are you alright?" She asked slowly, and Dick suddenly started nodding.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. What did you say again?"

"Could you please open my locker? It doesn't seem to like me."

"Sure. What's the com?" She handed him a slip of paper with her locker number, combination and partner on it. He dialed the numbers and swung open the door.

"Thanks," she said, dumping her stuff inside. "And I'm Yeira, by the way. Yeira Falls."

"Richard Grayson. You can call me Dick."

"Nice to meet you Dick." She shut her locker. "Oh, by the way, do you know where Mrs. Johnston's room is? My sister thought it would be funny to rip up my map on my first day of school, so I'm kind of lost."

"I'm headed that way, too. I can take you over there."

His first class wasn't actually anywhere near Mrs. Johnston's room.

"Thanks."

Dick began to lead the way, Yeira calmly following.

"So this sister of yours doesn't seem really nice," he began.

"Oh no, Ella's great. She can just be a bit… mean, sometimes. She doesn't like losing." She didn't sound like an annoyed sibling, more like a worried friend. In fact, the more Dick talked to her, the more he noticed that she acted very mature for a teenager.

"Is she going here, too?" He asked, almost hopefully.

"Oh no, she has certain… special needs-"

_Yeah, like being blind, _Dick thought.

"-So she's going to a private school a few cities over."

"Oh," he said, disappointed. But he didn't want to pry about Ella anymore; he'd just sound weird. "How long have you guys been in town for?"

_Only five days, it turned out. During the walk to Mrs. Johnston's room, he also learned the sisters were from Nevada, were freshmen, and loved music. Yeira did ask Dick about himself a few times, and he easily steered the conversation back to her._

_ When they reached the classroom Yeira thanked him and he promised to meet her after first block and help her find Mr. LeFrane's science lab. Then he turned and sprinted off for his math room, on the other side of the building._

_YJYJYJ _

After school, Robin went right over to Mount Justice. No one was there besides him, everyone being in school except Artemis, who he assumed went home first or something. He grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen and sat on the couch to watch some TV.

Over the next hour the rest of the team trickled into the Mountain, some starting homework, others watching TV. When Wally arrived, finally, he went immediately to the pantry and emptied its supply of caramel corn, proceeding to join Robin, Artemis and Kaldur on the couch.

"Hey guys!" He spoke between mouthfuls. Artemis rolled her eyes and left. "Rob, you ready to continue our search for Ella the Elusive?"

"She's not elusive anymore. I found her."

"Aw, come on. I spent all of English class coming up with a cool nickname for her."

Robin laughed and said, "Come on, I'll show you."

He and a caramel-covered Wally went to his room. Once the door was securely shut, Robin pulled up the holographic computer on his glove.

"Her sister started school at Gotham today, but she said that Ella is going to the Halton School for the Blind."

"She told you this the first day you met her?"

"Not exactly. She talked about a sister named Ella who has special needs and is going to a private school a few cities over (and I think those were her exact words), and Halton's the only blind school in a hundred mile radius. I just gotta search the name Falls at Halton and… Voila!"

Her student profile appeared on the screen, alongside a headshot and Wally shouted, "That's her!"

_Name: Eleanor Falls_

_Age: 14_

_Grade: 9_

When Robin scrolled down, it went on to list Ella's address, phone number, primary guardian (not parent), emergency contact (why was it Yeira?), and a special note saying she was completely blind and couldn't read Braille.

"Great, we found her! What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, looking at Wally over his sunglasses.

"Well, we can't just go run over there and drag her to Mount Justice. If she doesn't recognize us, she might freak out. And what if her sister recognizes you from school?"

Since when did Wally make logical arguments?

But he was right; there really wasn't anything they could do except wait for her to show up in a battle again.

**Please review! =D**


	3. Bad

**Hey peoplez!... I now give you the third chapter of 'ambiguous'….**

**I don't own yj… I do own a very comfortable pair of fluffy slippers!**

Ambiguous

Chapter 3

The next day, around 10 pm, there was a distress call from a scientific research facility in New Jersey. Apparently their new friend (who had yet to announce his name or nefarious plans, or even appear, quite frankly) with the undying henchmen was stealing an experimental chemical.

The team flew to the facility and found a new batch of black-clad men waiting for them. As usual, their boss wasn't there.

The teens began to fight off the villains. Now that they knew how to fight these guys (incapacitate and restrain them right away), they began winning rather quickly. Artemis and the boys did the first part, while Miss Martian used telekinesis to do the restraining part.

They were about three-quarters done with the henchmen when Ella jumped down from the ceiling. Kid Flash didn't bother wondering why she'd been up there.

"Ella!" He zoomed past her, towing a man to Miss Martian. Once the guy was rounded up he sped back. "Good to see you again."

Strangely, the girl didn't say anything back. Instead, she raised a hand to Kid, fingers splayed, and flicked her wrist. Shocked, Kid went flying and smashed into a wall. Before he could stand up, Aqualad came crashing into him. A quick glance at Ella made it clear that that was her fault.

Kid and Aqualad went to move forward, but they were thrown into the wall again and suddenly found themselves restrained by a giant, thick metal sheet. Where the heck had that come from?

Across the room, Superboy was floating in the air. Funny since, however much he hated to admit it, he couldn't fly. He was joined by Miss Martian, who could, but wasn't doing so on her own.

Artemis, on the floor, fired an arrow at Ella, just as Robin threw a batarang. Both missed, seeing as Ella was now standing right behind them. Superboy and Miss M fell as a kick from Ella sent Artemis sprawling forward into Robin. The two were instantly covered with a giant box of some clear-ish material that didn't break, no matter what they threw or shot at it.

Superboy slammed into the wall of his own case before he realized it was there. When he turned around he nearly plowed down Miss Martian.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash and Aqualad were having issues getting rid of their own restraint.

"Alright. I'm gonna try to vibrate my molecules through this thing," Kid said.

"You have not been able to successfully do that yet; are you sure it's a good idea?" Aqualad asked.

"You got a better one?"

Kid tried to copy his mentor and felt the obligatory blood dripping from his nose. He also felt a burning as the metal heated up from the friction.

"Ow!"

"Then maybe you should stop burning yourself." The boys looked up to see Ella in front of them.

"Why are you doing this?" Aqualad demanded.

"Yeah," Kid yelled. "I thought you were on our side!"

"And what side are you on?" She asked calmly.

Slightly flustered, Kid said, "Well- the good side! You just let the bad guys get away with robbing the place! Why did you turn on us?"

"Because," she said, "they were losing."

"Congratulations; they just won."

Then Ella closed her eyes and disappeared. Again. The indestructible clear boxes went with her.

After Superboy pried the metal sheet off and freed his teammates, the team went to pursue the henchmen, but they and the chemical were gone.

Robin cringed. "Batman's not gonna like this."

"It's not _our_ fault," Artemis said angrily. "That Ella is a two-faced liar."

"We were doing fine until she showed up," Superboy growled.

"KF, did she say anything to you guys?" Robin asked. "What happened?"

Kid shrugged. He could only repeat what the girl had said. "They were losing."

**Ok so I know that chapter was pretty short, but if you haven't noticed, I'm not big on long fight scenes (can't write them well).**

**Anywho, chapter 4 is done (was when I posted ch. 1), and will be up after editing is completed. Plus, I'm nearly done with chapter 6! It's taking me a bit longer to write than the other chapters, but I'm determined to keep this once a week update thing going =D**

**As always, please review; it makes me feel fantastasupermazing! (thank you to mimi for inventing this word. I give to you a virtual plate of cookies =D)**


	4. Home

**Yes, I know this took forever to get up… sorry, but apparently my professors think college comes first… ah, what do they know =P**

**I don't own YJ… I do own a peace sign dry erase board **

**Enjoy! =D**

Ambiguous

Chapter 4

"Where have you been?" Ryne asked.

"New Jersey."

"Why were you in New Jersey?" He continued with forced patience. Living with two meta-humans took its toll on him sometimes.

"I won't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't like the answer." Ella walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. "This is the milk right?"

"That's the orange juice. We buy the milk in gallons now, remember?"

"Right, right." She put the carton back and pulled out the milk, then opened a cupboard to the left and pulled out a cup. Ryne leaned his elbows on the counter.

"Now, tell me why you were in New Jersey."

She sighed. "Apparently I was helping people steal something."

"Apparently?"

"That's what the speedy kid said." She downed half of her glass in one gulp and turned toward Ryne, 'looking' at him as best as she could. Her dead gaze still creeped Ryne out a bit.

"Who won?"

"I did. I always win."

Ryne smirked and adjusted his glasses. _Not always._

"I mean, who really won? Which side were you on?"

"What is it with everybody and 'sides' today? I was on the 'side' of the people who needed my help."

"And what did it cost the other guys?"

"I dunno. About a minute and a half without air, I think. They're fine." She finished the rest of her drink and put the cup carefully in the sink.

"How can you be so calm about this, Ella?"

"I'm just having some fun. This place is boring."

"I'm stuck in the house all day, every day, and even I can find better things to do than interfere with superheroes' work."

"That's your decision. And I don't care how much Yeira likes you; you can't tell _me_ what to do," she snapped.

"Legally, I can."

"We both know that paper doesn't mean a thing."

"What are you two going on about now?" Ryne looked up as Yeira walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing," he and Ella chimed. Ella continued, "I'm just going to bed now."

"Wait." Yeira caught her arm. "Where've you been?"

"Ask Ryne." She left, counting twelve steps before a sharp turn to the front hall.

"So where has she been?" Yeira asked as she put away the milk. "And why am I gonna have to talk to her later?"

"It doesn't matter where she was; the problem is that this is the second time she's gone out like this." Ryne ran a hand through his flat blond hair. "I know I'm only her fake guardian, but I'm still worried that something's going to happen to her. Especially if she keeps doing this side-switching thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Two days ago she helped a group of superheroes win their fight. Tonight she beat them and trapped them in those boxes of hers, and I'm no meta-human but I think they might not be ok with that."

"How long were they in the boxes for?" Yeira picked up a cloth and began wiping off the counter, pushing Ryne out of the way.

"She said a minute and a half. Does it matter? Are you even concerned?"

"What do you want me to do, Ryne? It's not like she listens to me. It was hard enough convincing her to go to school; let's take one battle at a time."

"Fine," he said. He'd be sure to finish this conversation later. "Speaking of school, how's ninth grade going?"

"Slowly. I already know all the material they're teaching."

"Did you make any new friends?" He asked as he went over and put his arms around her. She tilted her head back so she could see his face.

"Just one; most of the people at this school aren't very nice."

"And what's your new friend's name?"

"Dick." Ryne turned his head to hide his laughter, making Yeira hit him on the arm. "Oh quiet; it's short for Richard."

"I want to meet him."

Yeira paused. "What?"

"If you're going to be spending all your time with some hormone-crazed teenage boy, I want to meet him. You know, to make sure he's—"

"He's what?" Yeira threaded her fingers through Ryne's. "Not competition?"

"It's not funny, Yeira. I haven't been happy with this whole arrangement from day one."

"That was six days ago."

"Yeira."

"We're only staying until Ella learns to read Braille."

"She couldn't have learned in Sparks because…?"

"As soon as she learns, we'll move again, and everything can go back to normal."

"Or our version of normal anyway."

"I promise," she said, and she kissed him. They held it for a second, but Ryne pulled away.

"I still want to meet him."

Yeira rolled her eyes. "Still afraid I'll hook up with some random kid in a locker room?"

"That and I haven't talked to anyone but you and the TV for a week. I'm gonna go stir-crazy if I'm trapped in this house alone too much longer."

"I love you too, honey." She kissed him again.

**So what'd ya guys think? Review please! It makes my day =D**

**Oh and next two chapters are already written and will be up soon.. that is, if people are still reading…**


End file.
